Eric Parker
Eric Parker is a fictional character in a roleplaying game. Description Eric is a tall and broad man with long light brown almost blonde hair and slightly ungroomed beard giving him a wild look. Despite his appearance, he looks to be in his mid twenties to late twenties. He dresses like an old school biker and has a mean attitude. 7 ft tall and very bulky, this caucasian man of Nordic descend keeps his hair loose and long and his beard growing almost as wild. His eyes are pale blue and quite unnerving. Personality Eric Parker is the brooding silent type, a dying breed among the gangrel who are becoming more and more rebellious with every embrace. Eric rules the Gangrel clan by example, but it's a bit much to say that he rules it. He makes sure that all the gangrel in the city know the rules, and then he otherwise just keeps those rules. Politically speaking, he is well respected, despite not being very active. When Parker speaks, the other primogen listen. Despite his very imposing exterior, he is a surprisingly collected and calm individual, but there is a reason especially the elders of the city fear him. They are old enough to remember the last time Eric lost his shit... 'Vitals' The statistics and values for the character. 'Clan' Gangrel 'Bloodline' Deadwolf 'Age' If he shaved, he would probably look to be in his late twenties, but the beard adds a few years to his appearance. Eric is 172 years old however, and by that count has only been an elder for a while. 'Affiliation' Eric might be the primogen of the Gangrel clan, but he is openly a supporter of the Carthian Movement. 'History' Eric's family comes from Norway and France respectively. His grandfather was a French merchant who married a Norweigian girl and moved to French speaking Canada. In 1842, Eric was born, his family now ranchers. Eric moved south to the Southern States of the US. to work as a cattle driver, but it didn't take long for him to find trouble. After a while as an outlaw, he became a bounty hunter instead, finding there was more money to be made on the right side of the law. He was ghouled by a gangrel in New Orleans who had use for a guy with Eric's skillset. Eric's sire met an untimely demise, and Eric had to become a mercenary for vitae, working for his next fix. Eric started showing signs of his up-coming first change, as it turned out, he was a wolfblooded, but was embraced by a Gangrel who thought Eric was dying when he was under attack by a pain-spirit. This embrace unleashed a war between the kindred and the werewolves of the local area, and Eric's sire was killed. Eric himself was forced to take refuge with the werewolves for a while, for them to study him, as a part of the peace agreements. Eric was an envoy between the invictus and the werewolves for a long while after that, which lead to a measurement of peace between the two kinds. At this point, he had been travelling a lot, but settled down in Los Angeles some time after the first world war had ended. Because of his experience with the Invictus and his preference towards the Carthian Movement, he became a favourite among the Gangrel and was elected to be the Primogen.